What Reminds Me
by AnimeOtaku10000
Summary: Rei is stubborn and puts up with people for so long. He is always reminded of the day he met a boy in the snow. After soon meeting the boy again for the first time in a year, he learns things about him he never knew. What will Rei do when he discovers his new feelings for the boy? and what dark secrets hide behind those pink eyes of the boy he cares for? In Rei/Nagisa POV


**Recently started watching Free and got hooked on the show immediately, love the couple Rei and Nagisa. This will be almost a major OC for both of them. A quick drabble no less, anyways enjoy! Feedback is always nice too!**

Rei POV

_It was in the middle of winter when I had first seen those glowing, pink eyes. The smile that felt like it had stopped time for a moment. The blond hair of the boy, glistening as the snow land softly and almost playfully. He had stood in the middle of the court yard, in front of the school. Even though we were so far apart, he still noticed my presence. Maybe it had been rude of me to stare. He had shifted his whole body and spun to face me, "So how long have you been standing there?" he asked, but, never broke a smile._

_It's been a year since then._

…

"Rei, have you completed the assignment yet? I haven't! I don't get it!" Makoto asked while scratching the back of his head. I just sat at my desk thinking of that day, what happened to that boy? What was his name?

"Rei? You okay?" I then focused and found the brown haired boy in front of my face, only inches away.

"ahhh!" I fell back and Makoto had quickly forced his whole body forward, caught me by the wrist and rapidly pulled me up to my feet.

"Jesus! Don't scare me like that!" I had moved to face away from me and he faced my side.

"No" he said

"What?!" I snapped my head towards him, giving him what could be considered a death glare. "No what?"

"I'm not Jesus, I'm Makoto" he laughed out loud, although, he was the only one laughing.

"Whatever" I headed for the door and slid it open. I want that bastard to die, why does he make a joke of everything!?

There was a body in front of me, tinier than me and wouldn't budge. So, I pushed it to the side. Why is it that when I'm in a bad mood everyone gets in the way? I had taken a few steps and then heard a voice, "hey, watch it!" It sounded so feminine. So familiar. I had frozen.

What is this voice? I could have sworn I heard it before! What I'm I going to do!

I slowly rotated to face the body that is connected to the familiar voice. My face is hot! Dear lord! Those pink eyes! The faint blonde hair! The huge smile that takes control of you! It's back! As he walked toward me I stiffened.

"I don't know why you're so pissed off but be nice to others okay? The childish boy looked up at me. What does he remind me of!

"uhh. . . yeah . . . I'm sor-" ,he cut me off, "no need to be sorry but just don't push people, okay?"

"Okay" I responded in a silent matter.

"A tomato" he said after the silent moment.

"Huh?"

"Your face, it red like a tomato! Haha!"

"Agh!" I quickly covered my face.

"Nagisa Hazuki" he held out his hand to me.

"Rei Ryugazaki" I shook his hand.

"Ah, so I see you found Rin's toy – ahh! I mean boyfriend!" Makoto said while standing by the door, staring right at me. What's with this look he's giving me? He looks concerned for once.

"ahh, thanks Rei! You found my little devil! He ran away from me, I thought I lost him!" Rin approached swiftly. He grabbed the younger boy of us all by the wrist, but, in a way where no one could see unless you really observed the two. By the side.

"I ran away because you of the way you were-"Rin quickly bent down to his height to whisper something in his ear. Nagisa had looked at him with a sorrowful look and before I could think clearly of what he could of said, Nagisa had winced at something. I looked down to see that Rin had a tighter grip on his thin wrist. I want to hit something. Although I don't know why.

"Well Nagisa and I-" Rin tried to spit out. His red hair had shifted along with head as he looked down. We were all looking at the smallest and surprised with him. Why would he say that?

"Rin, I'd like to stay with Rei, he seems like the better person to be around right now." The red haired boy looked like he would explode with emotions, first shock, then, anger. He had walked away after muttering something under his breath and it looked like Nagisa was the only one to catch what he said.

"I hope that's okay with you" he stared up with what looked to be tears in his eyes.

"Huh? Oh, that's fine." I answered. "Why do you date him If he's like that? I asked after a minute of silence.

"What do you mean?" he tilted his head playfully.

"Never mind"

"What do you wanna do?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't say anything weird like _"let's make a maid café!" _or _"let's go on an adventure". _I'm surprised he hasn't said anything yet.

"Let's swim." He said in a soft voice.

_What does he remind me of?_

. . .

We were at the pool

Alone.

I don't know what to do. "Do you have a bathing suit?" I asked as I turned around and finding hime with his shirt and pants already off and taking off his underwear off. Before I could stop him, he jumped in.

He floated there, looking calm and at ease.

"Join me" He requested.

"I'm not going in naked!" I protested.

"Please?"

I joined him without questioning him. We both floated there for sometime maybe half an hour to an hour. I said nothing; it seemed he wanted it to be relaxing and tranquil. I felt a warm palm touch my upper arm softly.

"What is it?" I asked as I had gotten up from floating there, His lips quickly but gently touched mine. I found myself putting him in my embrace. We said nothing. We were enjoying each other's company but didn't go further that kiss. I wasn't ready to explore the young boys' body and he wouldn't be ready to experience the way body did things to show love.

"I'm sorry" he quietly said.

"It's fine" I answered.

"I just wanted to feel-"

"I said it's fine" I repeated.

I pulled him into another one of my embraces. Nagisa had finally lost the tenseness in his body and felt peace with me.

He's so gentle, swift, happy, beautiful, everything. I finally know what he reminds me of.

A butterfly.

**Thank you for reading my first chapter! Let me know if you want more, again, I'd really appreciate feedback**

**See you later my lovelies!**


End file.
